


Pillow Talk

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron really should keep his mouth shut, Did you know that Nasir is snarky?, Drawn Out Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir ties Agron up to show him all the skills he has in pleasure. Agron is horrible at letting someone else take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Agron has to bite his lip to keep from commenting on the look on Nasir's face. There is a tiny wrinkle between Nasir's eyebrows, concentration puckering his mouth and narrowing his eyes. His fingers work quickly and surely above Agron's head, shifting on top of the older man in order to move higher up his body. 

"You know, I could have-" Agron starts but is cut off quickly by a glare from the Syrian on top of him. 

"Still tongue. I have completed task. Having your assistance would have rendered it pointless."

Agron tests the rope, tugging his bulging arms against the binding. Nasir's small grin shows his pleasure upon finding Agron completely at his disposal. Caressing the soft inside of Agron's arm, Nasir kisses the skin there, nibbling at it playfully. Agron hisses, yanking his arm down as if to grip Nasir's hair, but is kept in place by firmly tied rope.

"Did you think I would not be skilled in the ways of knots?" Nasir teases, continuing his mouth's path down Agron's side, licking across a nipple. 

"What use did a body slave for such?" Agron groans, raising his head slightly to watch as Nasir unties his subligaria. 

"This is one of them," Nasir smirks, tossing the cloth to the side, "as well as help with wrapping up food, clothing and unclothing self and others, and-"

Nasir is cut off as Agron rolls his hips, flushed cock leaking a pearl of precome. He licks it away, much to the German's distress, as he tries to push for more but Nasir does not give it. He moves off of Agron and walks to small table by door, pouring cup of wine for himself before glancing over his shoulder at the gladiator. 

"Do you aim to keep me captive?" Agron asks, refraining from tugging on his bonds. 

"Perhaps," Nasir's smirk grows, "You do make a pretty embellishment to the room."

"And what would you tell the others? Spartacus? When he can not find me?" Grinning, Agron watches as Nasir takes a thoughtful drink.

"I suppose in time he would find you as such."

Agron's face pales.

"Surely you would not wish that. Nasir, if I have angered or wronged you, speak of it now and see apologies freely given. Do not punish me so."

Nasir's laugh is light but mocking, shaking his head as he approaches the bed again. There is something dangerous in his new found power over the gladiator, dangerous but appealing in the worst way to Agron. He has never seen Nasir so confident and assured. When he had first agreed to let Nasir do this, he wasn't exactly clear on what all would entail. Yet keen and eager look in eye has Agron's cock twitching. 

"Hush, my fearsome gladiator," Nasir removes pants with one hand, smirk never leaving his face at Agron's quick intake of breath, "Why would I ever display you so? To strike ideas into other's minds?"

"You wish to keep me away from prying eyes?" Agron can not help but be surprised by such. 

"Yes. Freedom has taught me the gain and the cost of sharing. I am not keen to do so with you." Nasir straddles Agron's thighs, tipping cup to spill wine across his navel. He laps it up with eyes trained to Agron's face, expression taunting but heated. 

"Fuck the Gods," Agron breathes, licking his lips, "You are a minx."

Agron's cock drags along Nasir's collarbone when he moves to suck a mark into the German's hip, leaving a long wet line on the skin. Agron wants to lap at it, leaving dark bruises along Nasir's thin skinned neck. Current predicament hinders such movement, yet he is able to slowly roll his hips, thrusting against the hollow Nasir's collarbones make in the center. 

"Perhaps I should have tied your feet down as well." 

Nasir rears up, tugging playfully at his own cock. Agron wants to shut the sight out, refuse to watch Nasir touching himself when he knows that Agron wants to remove hand and take place. He can't though. Not when when Nasir throws his head back and moans so sweetly. 

"Nasir please," Agron groans, arching his back.

"You must trust in me," Nasir murmurs, still stroking his cock, "know that I can give you the utmost pleasure. Surrender to me."

"I am your captive. Do what you will." 

Nodding, Agron relaxes back into the pillows. His arms are tied by the wrist to one of the posts supporting the ceiling of their tiny room. He can not escape. He can do nothing but trust the Syrian before him.

"Agron. You can't say such things to me." 

Nasir leans forward, pressing his lips feverishly to Agron's. He swears he could have this taste upon his lips a thousand times, a million kisses, and he would never grow tired of it. All things that are Agron will forevermore be sacred and desirable for Nasir. Fingertips brush along his rough stubble, scratching Nasir's cheeks in ticklish friction. He traces his tongue along the seam of Agron's lips, coaxing them open to taste the German fully.

Shifting upon the blankets, Agron digs his heels down and rolls his hips. His cock drags deliciously warm against Nasir's. The sweat that has pooled on his stomach smooths the way, but it's not enough. Agron needs to be inside Nasir, to be enveloped in the tight heat. He is not in control though and must wait. 

"You know when I was a boy," Nasir murmurs, rolling his hips in tight circles, "I was trained inside a brothel in order to gain knowledge of all the way a body can be given pleasure."

"A fate I wish to have saved-" Agron groans loudly, "you from."

"You would rather me appear fumbling virgin?" Nasir smirks, stopping his movements to pull a small bottle of oil from the stand beside the bed, "Unable to touch you without blushing?" 

"I would have seen you spared from a life of slavery to a bloated fuck," Agron replies, frowning, "His cock had no place within you."

"Hush," Nasir kisses Agron gently, "He is but distant memory. You are all that consumes my heart. He would have never had such."

Nasir dips his fingers into the oil, swirling them around the edge of the bowl before pulling them out. He rubs them together, grinning down at the gladiator before shifting on top of him. 

"Let me see," Agron groans as Nasir's hand moves to between his legs. 

"See what?" Nasir's coy grin stretches across his face as he moves his hand.

"Let me see you open up for me."

Nasir has to bite his bottom lip to keep grin at bay. He loves breathy sound of Agron's voice when he begs sweetly as such. Placing slick hand upon Agron's pelvis, he turns around to straddle the man's stomach, glancing over his shoulder with half lidded gaze. Nasir's compact form allows him to teasingly lean forward and lick across tip of Agron's cock, keeping his knees locked around Agron's ribs. 

With careful deliberation, Nasir pushes back the foreskin and takes the head of Agron's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the soft outer edge. He's not the first uncut cock that Nasir has had, but Agron's width is unmatched. It still surprises him that he can take all of it, though, he knows Agron takes especially long to stretch him for a reason. 

Below him, Agron groans loudly. He can not see his flesh disappearing into the hot vice that is Nasir's mouth, but he has a clear view of his ass. Agron considers the view to be just as good. He can not reach what he really wants, to sink his tongue inside the Syrian and taste him, instead he settles for a sharp nip to the back of Nasir's thigh. 

Nasir pinches him back on his own thigh, bracing an elbow on one to reach back with his other arm. His oiled fingers circle his opening, teasing the puckered flesh with just a fingernail. Agron watches for what feels like centuries before with a gasp, Nasir slips his finger inside himself. 

"Slowly," Agron warns, unable to blink for fearing of missing second of Nasir opening himself, "You will fail to take cock if you do not do it thoroughly." 

Nasir adds another, matching rhythm of mouth on cock to fingers inside of himself. From upside down angle, he can only take half of the flesh, but he drags his teeth along the vein on the underside and Agron can not remember his own name. The German can feel his cock leaking, smearing down Nasir's chin as he pulls off for moment to whine and pant.

"I have taken your cock with less fucking care before," he snaps, lapping at the skin with small, kitten licks. 

"You have, yet complaint of soreness lasted for days. I would not see you injure yourself."

"You think you are first cock within me."

Nasir has three fingers within himself now, and with sharp arch of the back, seems to have finally found secret spot within him to cause highest pleasure. He milks it with firm pad of middle finger, resting his forehead against Agron's thigh, lost within own pleasure. The gladiator can not be ignored though.

"Cock would serve better purpose than fingers." Agron murmurs, thrusting his hips forward to drag his heated flesh along Nasir's jaw. The friction of his stubble on Agron's cock is almost painful, but he needs some form of release. 

"You believe so?"

Nasir's playful smirk and half lidded gaze over his shoulder has Agron pulling on the ropes around his wrists. When he gave into Nasir's request of being tied up, he did not expect it to appear as such a challenge. He aims to flip Nasir over, tug on his hair and fuck him hard, swallowing every whimper and moan that Nasir will freely give. He has never been quiet. 

"Do you not wish to have me inside you? Am I just pillow for you to lay upon?" Agron teases back.

With a small growl, Nasir pushes himself up, roughly yanking his fingers out of himself. Agron can tell it hurts by the flicker of pain across Nasir's expression, but he does not comment. With his head tilted back as such, his hair reaches curly and thick to the middle of his shoulder blades. It came unraveled when Agron had Nasir pushed up against the wall earlier, tugging on his lips with his teeth and tongue. 

"For a pillow, you are very prone to speech."

He climbs off of Agron, kneeling beside him with a wicked grin. Nasir wraps his hand around Agron's cock, stroking one long swipe up, thumb tracing along the slit. He can feel the heat radiating off the gladiator, a searing force that Nasir is never afraid will burn him. Agron does everything with blazing force. With his other, he rolls the gladiator's balls in palm of hand, tugging on them gently. Nasir strokes just behind to watch Agron writhe, not pressing further. 

Nasir has never had interest in taking of gladiator, placing cock inside of him. He is afraid, perhaps, of resurfacing thoughts of past dominus or that he could not give Agron pleasure. No, he is willing to open as if flower to Agron's body, welcoming him inside as if only place for him is inside of Nasir. 

"I-" Agron gasps with twist of Nasir's hand, "I did not realize role in your pleasure. If you would have me lay as obedient slave-"

He can not escape the sharp slap that Nasir delivers to his chest, eyes narrowing. It hurts as one of Nasir's copper bracelets lands blow on Agron's nipple. He hisses, trying to move leg and kick at Nasir but misses due to inability to brace self on hands. 

"Why must you be such an ass?" Nasir growls, crossing his arms in a pout. 

It is as if switch has been turned and hissing gladiator has turned to spoiled boy. Agron knows he treats Nasir as such. He is always bringing the Syrian gifts, the first picks from loots of villas and Roman wagons. He always makes sure to bring pretty bracelets for his arms or ribbons for his hair. Agron also steals the best fruit from the pick too, just to see the light upon Nasir's eyes as he bites into them, juice pouring over his fingers. 

Nasir is barely eighteen, and where as Agron was already spilling Roman blood at such an age, this is the first time that Nasir has really been able to want for anything. Of course Agron gives into his every desire and more. 

"Little man," Agron tries to soothe the situation, cock still throbbing against his hip. 

"Don't call me that." Nasir pinches Agron's side again and the gladiator has to bite tongue to keep from swearing. 

" _Schatz_."

Agron is not afraid to use Nasir's weakness for his native tongue. 

It works instantly as Nasir rolls back on top of the German, nuzzling into his neck. He begins to kiss the flesh with hot, open mouthed presses, nipping at the skin lightly. Agron tilts head to side to allow such, slowly and carefully rolling his hips against the other's. He can feel the hard press of Nasir's cock against the fine hairs under his navel, dragging moisture into the skin. 

"Don't be angry because I give tongue too free of reign."

"You are cruel with words." Nasir mumbles, gripping Agron's sides tighter with his knees. 

"I am and I give free apologies. Let me soothe such?" Agron rubs tip of nose along Nasir's, the Syrian's hair falling as if curtain around them, "I would see cock return to your body, place unmatched by anything in this world, and give you pleasure to last for days."

"Such bold words," Nasir teases. 

He reaches back with one hand, still kissing along Agron's jaw, to guide cock into him. It's a slow process of Nasir sliding down and Agron resisting urge to thrust up. Finally, after few moments, Nasir can push up and full sheath flesh inside himself. 

"Bold words spoken with purpose," Agron gets out between clenched teeth. 

Nasir trembles above him, head tilted forward and eyes shut tightly. He can not find words to describe how perfectly complete he feels every time Agron is within him. Cock seems to extend completely through him, choking him by back of neck. All thoughts of previous partners dim and could never compare to all surrounding force that is Agron. 

He braces hands on Agron's chest, fingernails digging into the bronze flesh, as Nasir begins to move on top of the gladiator. It is small rolls of hips to begin with, biting lip and keeping head down. He can not look at Agron when first feeling is so strong. Nasir knows there are tears in his eyes, part pain and part pleasure, and Agron always tries to put a stop to them as soon as they appear. This time though, it is about his own pleasure, his own control over Agron as he lays prone before Nasir's hungry gaze. 

Agron watches each furrow of Nasir's brow, the tight way his lips are puckered. He can not run hands through hair and tilt Nasir's head back to kiss his trembling mouth, so instead aims to cause relief in other ways. Bracing his feet, he raises up to meet Nasir's small bounces, tilting in different ways to find Nasir's place of utmost pleasure. 

It is found as with terrible, broken cry, Nasir throws his head back. Agron continues his movements, thrusting harder and faster into the prone body above him. Nasir keeps his fingernails implanted in Agron's chest, ten bloody crescents appearing into the bronze flesh. He will get knowing grins and slaps on the back tomorrow, but for now, Agron can not care. 

His wrists are beginning to ache in the bonds above him. The rope has cut into his flesh and Agron can feel blood beginning to spill. All of it is little concern to him as Nasir rolls his hips in a figure eight, cock leaking thick smears of white across his tan skin. 

"Agron," Nasir hisses, firmly sitting back upon the other's lap. 

"Do not touch self. Come from having me within you." Agron encourages, still lifting his own body to meet the other's. 

Nasir can not argue, too drunk on sensation to not chase it. His bounces grow erratic, tossing his head back as he slams his prone and eager body down upon Agron's cock. Nasir's whimpers and pants keep time as he angles body to meet Agron's in primal energy. 

Finally, Nasir reaches completion with a shout of Agron's name. His body curls forward, tensing into a vice around the gladiator's cock, Nasir's seed landing in spurts across Agron's stomach and chest. He slumps forward a little, panting harshly, unable to move.

Agron knows his own pleasure has to be chased, as Nasir braces himself, but is too boneless to aid. He continues to thrust up into the other man, tugging his arms against the ropes until they are raw and blood is slicking the ropes around open flesh. He is so close, can feel the pleasure rolling down his spine, pooling hot and thick in the base.

"Nasir," Agron growls from between clenched teeth.

Nasir's high pitched whine is his response, trembling as he tries to help move on top of Agron. They're aborted little bounces, sweat curls sticking along his forehead, but enough. With a growl that Nasir is sure shakes the very ground and a terrible crack from the pole in which Agron's hands are bound, he comes. 

Nasir can feel it filling him, seeping out along his slick thighs. Later he will complain, but right now, he can only feel intensity that is Agron's body evading and concurring his own. Agron collapses back into the pillows, panting harshly and shaking the smaller man on top of him. 

Nasir presses his forehead to Agron's sternum, laying soft kisses onto the sweaty flesh. He can not think, let along form words to express thoughts. He is still engulfed in sensation. Instead, he can only lay in silence for some time, numb to the outside world. 

" _Schatz_ ," Agron coughs out eventually, voice cracking.

"Fuck," Nasir sits up as quick as pleasantly sore body allows, lifting off Agron to sit beside him. He whimpers at emptiness but it quickly turns to a gasp at state of Agron's arms. 

Gently and with utmost careful fingers, Nasir begins to untie the ropes. They are covered in blood, but the knot amazingly didn't undo itself. Nasir tries to be as gentle as possible, reaching for rag and water on side of bedroll. 

"Sit up my love," Nasir murmurs, taking one of Agron's large hands in his own. 

The gladiator follows direction, crossing legs as he sits before Nasir. He does not flinch when rag is gently pressed to skin. His body is still thrumming from his orgasm, eyes half lidded as they take in the Syrian before him. Nasir's hair is sweat curled around his jaw and forehead, bruises littering his neck from Agron's own mouth. It always amazes him that Nasir's skin turns such a golden brown after sex, nearly glowing in the candle light. 

Agron leans forward to gently kiss his face, pressing his lips to Nasir's cheek, jaw, and forehead. Pain of wounds are forgotten when such a beauty is before him. 

"Apologies. I did not think rope would injure you so," Nasir mumbles, still cleaning wound. 

"Ropes did not. My over eager want to touch you causes injury," Agron replies, gently cupping Nasir's jaw, "Fault is mine and mine alone."

"Idea was faulty."

"Only faulty thing was pillar in room. I am afraid my strength proved too much for it." Agron points to where the wood is deeply splintered and cracked through the center from his insistent tugging. 

"You are a fool," Nasir shakes his head, leaning across their legs to pucker for a kiss. Agron freely and happily meets him in the middle. 

"Perhaps, or perhaps just failure at staying captive," Agron smirks, "Though, between your thighs, I am sure I will always be slave."

"You believe so?" Nasir blinks slowly.

"Slave or pillow."

Agron can not dodge tipping of bowl of water over head, Nasir's cackling laughter filling room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com). Follow me for more Nagron!


End file.
